Apologize?
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy did something to Nami and she does think of it as a big problem. Nami has a sneaky plan to get him back... Sequel 'I'm Sorry'. 3D2Y


**Ok, lots of people voted for yes, so here is a sequel to 'I'm Sorry?' and I made Luffy IC as possible. And I really like IC Luffy :P  
><strong>

**Like I already said: ****I don't like the words dick, cock, pussy and those other un-cute things…They just make the story less romantic, so I keep them out of the story the most of the time.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, didn't proof read it -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<br>Eichiiro Oda does.  
>M-rated – Lovel<strong>**y and Fluffy – After time-skip**

* * *

><p>It was something every matured girl wanted to buy ones… But she really had to do it secretively… She had 8 people on board she had to keep it a secret for, which is hard… The three idiotic, curiously, childish boys – Luffy, Usopp and Chopper – A female who knew everything – Robin – and a certain chef who never let her alone – Sanji. Also Zoro, who still was suspicious about Nami and Luffy. The only two she didn't have to be afraid off were Brook and Franky…<p>

Nami still looked through the shop-window. She had mixed feelings about this… Should she or not? Nami's expression turned determined and she nodded to herself. She was! She entered the shop and ended her mission!

* * *

><p>She entered on the deck after 20 or so minutes and she looked around. It was quite deserted here… She smirked all off the sudden and she tiptoed to her room. She opened her door and looked around… No one to see here… She walked to her wardrobe and put her bag on the highest shelf. She closed her wardrobe and walked out of her room. She closed her door and turned to look at the deck. She yelled in shock when she saw her captain hanging upside down, just a few millimetres before her.<p>

"Hey Nami, whatcha doing?" he asked, leaping for the railing and landing on his feet.

Nami took a few deep breaths and brushed the sweat from her forehead. "Reviving from the heart attack you just gave me…" said Nami in between breaths. She walked downstairs and Luffy ran after her.

"I attacked your heart? That's not good, is it?" he asked with one hand behind his head and his index finger of his other hand in his nose.

Nami turned and pulled a disgusted face. "No… No, it isn't…" she said. "Take a shower." She walked onto the deck. He really didn't change after two years, however…

Nami gasped when Luffy forcefully put his hat on her head. Nami watched him as he ran to the bathroom. Nami smiled and held the hat up with her finger. He actually is doing what he was told… Nami chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the door. She frowned when she smelled orange juice, but no one was in the kitchen. She thought for a second and grabbed the hat from her head. She smelled and smiled. That was what smelled like orange juice… She smiled softly to herself and she blushed a bit. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a glass, putting orange juice in it. She exited the kitchen and walked towards her beach chair. She lay down and closed her eyes. She could hear the shower run and she could hear Usopp and Chopper talk in the men quarter room. Of course, a bullshit story of his…

* * *

><p>The sky turned orange and the others were back from their shopping. She had finally woken up, wiping drool from her chin; she looked around to see if anyone noticed. Robin chuckled, but didn't say anything. She rubbed her eye and looked. She saw Luffy talk with Sanji about some food. Sanji made a ruckus for he didn't want to cook anything.<p>

"He's making a big hassle, isn't he?" asked Robin. Nami turned to look at her and smiled when she saw Robin's eyes looking at Sanji.

Nami looked back at the love cook and nodded. "Yeah, but nothing is a bigger hassle than convincing Zoro, Luffy and I not having sex." She laughed "Can you imagine that?"

Robin chuckled softly and looked at the orange haired girl. 'Actually, I can…' she thought with a smile 'But I'd rather not.' Robin lay down. Nami wanted to adjust the hat on her head, but she frowned when she felt nothing. She looked around on the ground and frowned even more confused. She then looked to Luffy. He already had his hat back. She smiled and lay down again.

"Ok, ok! I will make you some food, you shitty idiot!" yelled Sanji mad.

Luffy cheered and ran after Sanji into the kitchen. Nami watched everything and smiled. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She was quite thirsty, but she also wanted to see Luffy. She opened the kitchen door.

Nami blinked when she saw Luffy's face. It looked quite swelled…

"Let me guess… Sanji's foot?" asked Nami with a slight chuckle. Sanji turned and glared with a mad expression to Luffy

"Twice…" said Luffy, rubbing his cheek. Nami looked at Sanji and she saw him fuming. Luffy sat on a seat with his hand under his head and Sanji was making dinner. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. Luffy sent a little airkiss to her and Nami blushed. Luffy grinned while Nami looked away in embarrassment. She sat down across from him. She grabbed a book and opened it. Sanji brought something to drink for Nami while giving a serenade for her. Nami smiled uneasy and Luffy watched uninterested.

Sanji went back to cooking. Nami watched at Luffy and Luffy looked at the table, trying to scratch something from it. Nami giggled a bit. Luffy glanced at her with a serious and straight gaze. Nami yelped a bit and looked back at the book. Luffy chuckled softly.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone entered the room after 5 minutes. They sat down and Sanji put the dinner down. Luffy attacked. The crew protected their food for the captain. Nami smiled sweetly and innocent. Luffy yelped and stopped attacking. Everyone looked at Luffy in confusion, minus Nami. Luffy grinned to make it up and everyone ate again. Luffy looked at Nami with a pout. Nami only smiled innocent. Like she didn't know where her foot travelled… Luffy grasped her foot before it came closer to his most sensitive spot. Nami chuckled and decided she had teased him enough. She ate further and Luffy blinked confused. He smiled and also ate further.

Everyone was finished with dinner. Zoro and Sanji were cleaning the dishes, Nami and Robin lay on their beach chairs. Luffy, Usopp and Franky sat in Usopp's factory and Chopper and Brook sat in the aquarium room. Nami gasped and sat up straight. She stood up and Robin looked at her.

"I have to water the mikanplants, I'll be right back." She said. Robin smiled and nodded. Nami walked upstairs to her plants. She looked at them and cocked an eyebrow. The plants were beautiful green… But she missed something… Orange. Nami's eyes widened and she looked around the plants, seeing orange peels on the ground. Nami gasped and soon, her anger rose.

"LUUUUUFFFFYYYY!" she yelled. Luffy shuddered. He already knew why she yelled… But they looked so beautiful and tasty… Just like Nami…

"You know you should show up eventually…" said Franky. Luffy nodded depressed. Usopp was too busy with a new weapon.

Nami burst open the door of Usopp's factory. Franky's, Luffy's and Usopp's chin lay on the ground.

"LUFFY!" Luffy's face paled "I WILL KILL YOU 6 TIMES! I WILL KILL YOU AND ONLY A PUDDLE OF BLOOD WILL BE FOUND! I. KILL. YOU!" She slammed the door closed again. Luffy shuddered and trembled. Franky and Usopp passed out. She scared the shit out of them…

Luffy went towards the deck. He didn't see Nami anymore. He frowned and looked around.

"Robin… Where…"

"She ran to her room. You better could say sorry." Said Robin, turning the new page "She really is mad." Luffy pursed his lips and gulped. He did what he was told. He did hesitate… But what if he didn't go to her room? A slow dead? A slow and painful dead! He had to say sorry! Luffy walked to her room and knocked. He didn't hear anything. He opened the door and Nami lay on her bed with her face first in her pillow.

"N…Nami…?" Nami sat up first and glared purely dead to him. Luffy yelped.

"Luffy~ Why Hello~ What nice to see you~" she said, in a devilish voice. Luffy gulped. Nami walked closer to him.

"I…I didn't eat your mikans…" he said, with a slight whistle.

"Isn't that interesting…" smirked Nami. Luffy sweated bullets "When did I say someone ate my mikans~?" she asked. Luffy's eyes widened.

"E…Euhm…" Luffy looked away.

"What did you think, hue? 'I fucked her last month, so she won't care if I ate them?'"

He thought of something. He grabbed his hat in a swift move and he put it in Nami's face.

Nami yelped and grabbed the hat "Do you think you are funny!" she yelled angrily, preparing a fist.

"N…No! Smell it!" Luffy defended.

Nami frowned but smelled it. Her eyes widened slightly. Orange juice… "What?"

"I…I forgave you for that! A…And mikans grow back!" he exclaimed. Nami looked at him. A little smile tickled her lips. "I…I'm really sorry if I made you sad or angry…" Nami threw Luffy's hat on Robin's bed

"O…Oi!" he said. Nami walked to her wardrobe and she turned her head to see Luffy.

"Sit on my bed." Luffy tensed and walked directly to her bed. He sat down and gulped. Nami grabbed something from her top shelf. She threw it to Luffy and Luffy caught it. He frowned and looked in the bag "I bought that for you."

Luffy frowned confused "I'm not going to wear that…" he said with a pout. Nami knuckled his forehead and grabbed the bag.

"You don't have to, I am going to wear that." She said with slightly pink cheeks and pursed lips. Luffy looked at her and blushed slightly. "So, look the other way, so I can change." She said with a slight pout. Luffy nodded slowly. He turned his back to her and blushed. He heard some movements behind him.

"S…So why did you buy this?" he asked softly.

Nami smiled and prepared further. "Because I love you…" Luffy sat up straighter. "I'm done." Luffy turned slowly and he blushed hard. "Do you like what you see?" she asked.

Luffy bit his underlip and he held back a grunt. Nami was wearing red lingerie… Red, his favourite colour… And her long hair fits so great with it… The material was thin, making her belly button visible. She also had a matching thong on. It looked like a stretched dress and the trim above was ruffled. It also was supported with thin black straps. Luffy held his hand before his nose for he was hiding his bloodnose. Nami smiled slowly and walked closer to Luffy. Luffy went more onto the bed. She was really close to Luffy now.

"Do you like it?" she asked again. Luffy nodded slowly. Nami smiled and kissed him fast "You know… I will forgive you…" Luffy smiled and gently grabbed her hand. "But…" She snatched her hand away and his smile slowly disappeared. "You can't touch me."

"What!" said Luffy mad "That's not fair! Wearing such clothes and telling me not to touch you!" Nami still smiled "I already said sorry!"

"Well… You did touch my mikans, didn't you?" she smirked.

Luffy pouted and looked away. "That's boring…"

"Do something then if you are bored…" she smiled.

"Like what?" he asked confused. "Telling a story?"

"Good enough." She smiled. "But also…" Nami held her finger against his chest and she pushed him on his back. Luffy looked confused. Nami crept on Luffy and she sat on his strong muscled abs, each leg next to his side. "I'm going to tease you until you beg me to touch me…" she smiled. Luffy gulped slowly. He looked at her lingerie again and frowned painful. He already had some difficulties with it…

Luffy looked at Nami and pouted. Nami smiled and moved her hands to his chest. Luffy watched her with a painful and lustful expression. She grabbed the hem of his red cardigan and slipped it from his torso. Nami looked into his eyes. He only could find desire and lust in her eyes.

Nami slid her finger over his scar and Luffy looked with narrowed eyes at Nami. He was not going to shiver this time! No… He did… "Where is my story?" she asked. Luffy frowned and thought.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they talking about now…" whispered Sanji who held his ear against the door. "Some fairy tale?"<p>

"Hmm… Once upon a time, there was a girl…" He heard Luffy say.

Sanji shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"…Named… Nami." Luffy said. Nami smiled and went a bit down. Her hands travelled to his pants. Luffy frowned a bit and gulped. "S…She once got caught by an evil man… named Arlong."<p>

Luffy blushed when she succeeded to untie the knot of his yellow sash. Nami threw it on the ground and Luffy followed it with his eyes. Nami still smiled and unbuttoned his pants. Luffy gulped again. Nami stopped with his pants. Her hands went to her back. Luffy heard a zipper. Nami's lingerie slid a bit down, showing her breast. Luffy's hands bailed in fists. He wanted to touch her soooo much!

Sitting up straight, she lifted her hands to cup her breasts, brushing her thumbs over the sensitive peaks of her pink mounds. Luffy lifted his hands but Nami smiled "Nuhhuh, no touching." Luffy frowned and put down his hands again. Nami smiled slowly. Her other hand went to her mouth, sucking on her finger and she other one went to her lower abdomen. Luffy watched with a painful face. Nami lifted her lingerie up. Her finger slid into her thong. Luffy pinched his eyes closed.

"E….Euhm! N…Nami went to her… Sister to help her with the orchard…" Luffy said.

He heard Nami giggle a bit "Darling, new rule. You have to keep your eyes open." Luffy opened his eyes again and he looked at Nami with a slight irritated pout. Nami smiled seductive. She rocked her hips a bit and Luffy's expression turned very uneasy, also he blushed profusely. She looked so goddamn hot now… And he had a throbbing place somewhere on his body.

"Where is my story?" she asked. Luffy frowned and Nami chuckled. She also looked very seductive.

"Well… Nami and Nojiko finally had baskets full of Mikans and they- Ieeeep!" yelped Luffy. He quickly put his hands before his mouth. Nami smiled while she played further, in _his _pants.

"And they?" she smiled. Luffy frowned with red cheeks, and he was quite irritated. "It's quite tight there, isn't it?" Luffy nodded slowly. Nami smiled and she pulled her hand out of his pants. Luffy sighed a bit in relief, but also in disappointment. "Let's fix it then." She smiled. Luffy already opened his mouth but Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes "Chopper doesn't need to help." She said, remembering what he said the first time. Luffy nodded slowly. Nami smiled and she went off of him. Luffy watched every movement. Nami's eyes aimed at Luffy's eyes. She smiled sweetly and Luffy smiled back. Nami's eyes shifted to his pants and Luffy made a little gasp. Nami chuckled and she pulled his pants off, lifting his legs in the progress. Luffy didn't dare to move nor talk.

Nami grinned as she looked at his short. She looked at him and licked her lips. Luffy frowned and swallowed nothing. Nami's heart turned into a puddle when she saw Luffy's puppy dog eyes.

"Nami…" he murmured "It's throbbing…"

Nami smiled. She looked at his manhood again. She reached to it and only touched it with her finger. He already jumped a feet in the air. Nami smiled sweetly with pink cheeks. So sensitive… His eyes pleading… Needy. At that moment, she became aware of the hard flesh that was pressed against her finger.

" Please, Nami… Touch me…" She heard him grunt before his breathing became laboured. "Pretty please….?" His last words came out in a whisper.

Nami nodded slowly. She touched the hem of his shorts. Luffy looked at her hands… Hmm… They looked so soft… She pulled his shorts down revealing his member. Luffy blushed furiously and Nami smiled while licking her lips. She stroked it with her finger, from the bottom to the top. Luffy shivered and bit his underlip.

"Hello, big guy~ I missed you." She said. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and he lifted himself up with his elbows. Nami looked at Luffy and blinked.

Luffy pouted jealous. "I'm beginning to think you love the 'big guy' more than its owner…" he said.

Nami smiled embarrassed and she stuck her tongue out of her mouth. "That's not true!"

"Well, I- Aaah!" he yelled as she gave a simple stroke. Something inside her began to bubble when she saw the reaction he had to the simple caress of her hand. She missed this expression so much… She rubbed its soft – but hard – head. She was making the strong and sturdy guy weak and vulnerable with only a few movements with her hand.

She stroked him faster.

"Naaamiii…" he grunted. Oh god… How she loved that… His grunts were always husky and hoarse… Much different than his cheesy and goofy laughter. Not that she didn't love that, but he sounded so mature, sexy and hot… His fingers twisted in the sheets. His hips began to thrust into the movement of her fingers. Nami smiled and stopped all of the sudden. Luffy could swear he lost a bit of his soul when she stopped. He shifted up straight in protest.

"My story." She said with a grin. Luffy pouted and lay down again.

"And they brought it to the mean guy, Arlong…"

"Luffy… I don't wanna think about him when I'm busy with you…" she said while looking at his manhood. She was thinking she was going to do next

"My eyes are here…" said Luffy, shifting up again. Nami looked at him and smiled. "Good. What about… My evil twin brother?"

"Sounds hot…" she smirked.

Luffy lay down again with a childish pout "Don't fall in love with him." Nami chuckled.

Nami looked at his stiff member and smiled. "Talk further."

"Ok, well… They brought it… No wait, Nami brought it to him and- Aaahaaahaa!" he exclaimed again. Nami chuckled when she stopped licking. Luffy turned red with huge eyes. "E…Euhm… Evil Luffy was really e…v…il…" Nami's tongue came closer to its head and Luffy's eyes widened even more. "Can I do this later?" he asked.

Nami looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Not so bored, are we?" she asked. Luffy pouted and shook his head "I thought so." She said. "Well, don't touch me and enjoy." Luffy blushed and nodded.

Nami smiled and hovered over him. She looked at him and Luffy looked back. She lowered and kissed the tips. Luffy shuddered a bit. Nami licked a bit at the tip.

Luffy frowned and pouted. "Don't tease me, Nami…" he murmured. He almost lifted his hand to put it on her head but she narrowed her eyes

"Shoo shoo!" Luffy pouted and put his hand back on the sheets. Nami smiled and took his whole length in her mouth.

Luffy gasped and yelped. "Holy meat!" Nami chuckled while she licked softly "Warn me first!" he yelled shocked. Nami smiled and sucked further, making him weak again. Luffy grunted and murmured Nami's name. His taste… Nami could describe it as simple and sweet… Just like Luffy… And she was addicted to Luffy… So was she addicted to this too?

* * *

><p>"I've got ten thousand beli! Going… Going…" Zoro looked around and some still looked in their pockets. Some already shook their heads, because they didn't have anymore money. Zoro grinned and slammed his hand on the table. "Gone!"<p>

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette with uninterested eyes.

"So if Nami and Luffy do have sex, we have to split up the ten thousand beli with 6 people. If they don't have sex, Sanji will win every beli." Explained Zoro. Robin only smiled and stopped drawing. She looked at the pile with money and chuckled. What was she going to buy with the money?

* * *

><p>Nami moved her head in rhythm. Luffy slowly held his head back. Nami sucked harder and she even felt him getting bigger.<p>

"Nami… I want to touch you…" he said. Nami sucked and licked. She swirled her slick muscle around the tip. Luffy grunted. He really wanted to touch her… So much… Luffy gasped and he felt all his muscles tighten. Luffy moaned and rocked his hips.

Luffy gave a long moan. "Damn it, I can't stop anymore Nami…" Nami ignored him and went further. Every muscle in his body suddenly tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut letting everything he was feeling take over. Nami tried to swallow everything and she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I… Want…To… Touch you…" he said in between breaths.

Nami smiled and shook her head. "Nope." Luffy lifted himself up with his elbows and looked at her. Nami blinked confused when Luffy only showed a mad expression. He sat up straight and only looked into her eyes. Nami smiled a bit uneasy.

"Captain's order." He seethed. Nami shuddered. What was he going to do? Luffy tackled Nami and gave a little butterfly kiss on her lips. Nami's eyes widened and Luffy grinned.

"I wanted to do that all the time." He said, still the same grin plastered. "Your lips looked so inviting and soft…" Nami blushed. That was so freaking cute…

"A…A kiss?" asked Nami.

Luffy nodded with a sheepishly smile. "We didn't do that yet." He said. Nami smiled. She kissed Luffy and Luffy kissed back. Their tongues battled each other, and their tongues weren't shy for they were visible. They parted and Luffy grinned with red cheeks.

Luffy's eyes travelled up her beautiful figure, watching her breasts as they rose with every breath. Then his eyes fixed on her face once again. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink. She had her mouth open and she looked with hooded eyes at Luffy.

Nami was more beautiful than he thought she would be at this moment. He felt like his chest was going to burst right then and there.

"I love you…" he said.

"What?" asked Nami. She didn't hear what he said. It was so sudden…

"Huh?" he asked already for getting what he thought out loud.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes and knuckled his head playfully. "Nevermind…" Luffy grinned and pecked her lips fast. Nami smiled but cocked an eyebrow when Luffy's hands cupped both her breasts. "Eager, aren't we?" she asked.

"Hello, big girls! I missed you~" He said, getting Nami back for earlier. Nami frowned and looked away, but she gasped fast when Luffy took one pink peak. Nami smiled and enjoyed the feeling. She entwined her hands with his unbelievable soft hair. Luffy also was caressing the twin and Nami hummed in pleasure. Luffy looked at Nami - while sucking - and smiled softly. He really loved her hums, purs and moans. Luffy used his other hand to rub her thong. Nami now purred. Luffy stopped sucking and grinned. Nami felt Luffy smile against her sensitive nipple.

Luffy slipped his hand underneath her thong, feeling the wet- and hotness she was producing for him. Nami's expression turned embarrassed and Luffy licked her neck. Luffy frowned and Nami noticed.

"Now what?" asked the captain. His navigator blinked. She looked at the place his hand is now. She looked back at him

"Now what?" she repeated

Luffy nodded "What do I have to do?"

Nami looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Well, it's been a month ago and it's like… A maze…" he said. Nami face palmed at his stupidity. She was sure now his IQ is lower than his age… She was going to play the game with him.

"What do you usually do in a maze?" she asked under her breath

Luffy thought and grinned "Search?"

"Well… Search!" she demanded. Luffy nodded and did what he was told. Once Nami moaned, Luffy grinned.

"Found it."

Nami smiled and Luffy rubbed the nub over and over again. He used his thumb to rub circles around her clit. Nami slammed her head back in satisfaction making her whole body jolt. Luffy entered a finger and Nami moaned again. Nami gasped as soon as she felt his finger stretch. Nami rocked her hips and Luffy recorded all her movements and poses. He had some problems with that since her beautiful lingerie covered her body. He still pleasured her but he nodded at her lingerie. Nami looked at it and she grabbed the ends and she pulled it up. She threw it on the ground and looked at Luffy again. He had a content smile on his face now he could see how she looked like. How her toes curled, how sweat dripped from her beautiful skin, how her lingerie fitted her body… She was just perfect and she was his. He rubbed her nub harder.

"No… god no… more, I want more…." Her hips began to move against the pace of his fingers. Luffy grinned. Luffy added another finger and Nami moaned deeper. Nami's eyes shot open and she looked at her breast when she felt a sting. She smiled a bit when she saw what he did. He used his teeth to nip at her nipple again and tug before letting loose. Then he used his tongue to give it an apologetic lick. He sucked it again and he pumped his finger into her, making them stretch with every move. Nami moaned but gasped when Luffy curled his fingers in her, reaching a really sensitive spot.

Luffy only locked his eyes with hers. Nami also only looked at him while she bit her finger. She shuddered when she saw his expression. Was this the so called childish Luffy? He looked at her every movement and expression with lust and determination… His eyes only were focused on her eyes as he concentrated to pleasure her. Luffy smiled slowly and lowered, sucking her neck. He would most likely leave some spots, but she didn't care now. Luffy licked her neck and he went down, to her breast and to her belly button. Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami nodded softly with a sweet smile. Luffy grinned, but he didn't remove his fingers. Nami frowned slightly confused. Luffy still pumped his finger but he lowered his head. He licked her pink swollen nub and Nami rocked her hips in his rhythm. Nami entwined her fingers in his hair and Luffy kept licking, biting and sucking. Nami moaned harder. She grabbed her sheet and bit on it. She felt Luffy smile against her nub. Fucking tease…

"Luffy… I…" Luffy pumped his fingers faster and sucked harder. Nami bit now on her pillow as she held back a scream. Luffy added the third finger and pumped harder and stretched deeper. Nami's back arched and she screamed in her throat. Her pleasure ended as soon as she climaxed. Luffy stopped and lifted his head a bit. Nami took deep breaths and Luffy smiled slowly. Nami looked at him with red cheeks and slightly parted lips.

Luffy looked at Nami with hooded eyes. He lifted his fingers and smiled. He sucked on one finger and his smile widened. "How sweet…" he whispered hoarse. Nami shuddered and felt herself getting aroused again. Luffy sucked his other fingers, but he didn't stop to look in her eyes. Nami bit on her finger. Luffy crept to Nami again and kissed her lips softly. Nami shuddered when she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"Do it or I will kill you." She said under her breath.

Luffy smiled and kissed her softly again. "I love you too."

Luffy entered slowly and Nami moaned already. Luffy pinched his eyes closed for the tightness. Nami smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead. She smiled and looked at him. She was feeling fine, but Luffy was quite sensitive so he had to get used… Nami travelled his entire sweaty abs and his scar which made him look really handsome. Her hand slide over his chest and Luffy opened his eyes slowly. Nami smiled and Luffy returned the smile while biting his underlip. He moved a bit and Nami hummed.

They kissed passionate while Luffy trusted slowly. Nami moaned in his mouth. She rocked her hips and Luffy moaned. Luffy pulled it out a bit and slammed it back again, making himself and also Nami moan even harder.

"N…Nami… I'm s…Sorry…" he said going faster.

Nami smiled and grunted "Don't worry… Y…You deserve… I… It…" Luffy smiled and kissed her neck while going even faster. Luffy put his hands behind her back and lifted her a bit up to get even deeper. Nami moaned harder and Luffy kissed her face every time he went down with every trust. He didn't realize, but even that stretched further how faster he went.

"N…Nami… That thingie…" he murmured.

Nami smiled and nodded "M… Me too…" she murmured. Luffy went faster and faster and both moaned in ecstasy. Nami came first and she even got tighter. She made Luffy crazy and Luffy came soon after her. He lay down and he used her breasts as pillow. He hummed and Nami brushed his hair.

"I still want my story." She said with a smile. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes at her and Nami smirked. Luffy pulled the sheets over them. Luffy yawned and his yawn was contagious. Nami yawned too and closed her lazy eyes. Slumber fell over them which would be probably their biggest mistakes…

The door quietly opened and a black haired woman looked slowly. Just right on time… They finished. She tiptoed to the bed and looked at the sleeping couple. Robin grabbed the sheet and pulled it better over them more when she noticed goosebumps. The couple cuddled closer to each other. Robin smiled and walked to the bookcase, grabbing a book. She thought and turned around. She smiled… She couldn't help it and walked to the couple again. She grabbed her sketchblock and drew, looking at the peacefully sleeping couple.

The captain and navigator already were awake for a few hours. Nami explained she was making maps and Luffy slept on her bed. Everyone said they believed them.

Now Luffy sat in the aquarium room and Nami sat in the observation room. Every other crew member sat in the kitchen, so the couple couldn't hear them.

.oOo.

"We are so rich." Said Zoro with a grin "I knew they were a couple." Robin smiled sweetly and turned the new page.

"It is so beautiful!" cried Franky. Usopp and Chopper agreed. Usopp already knew from the beginning with Kurohadol. Chopper also knew. Luffy climbed a freaking mountain! Sanji nibbled his cigarette in irritation. He was poorer than he ever could be. Shitty captain… He owe him something!

"Ne…" began Robin "Why didn't Nami kill Luffy in Usopp's factory?" Everyone turned to Robin.

"Yohohoho, Nami-san planned it like this!" laughed Brook

"And Mugiwara didn't have a clue!" said Franky. Everyone chuckled softly, but Sanji slumped down in depression…

.oOo.

Luffy walked upstairs towards the observation room. He opened the door and Nami turned in surprise and confusion.

"Hey…" she started. Luffy walked towards her with a few papers. Nami frowned and took them. She looked it through and smiled. The handwriting was really bad, but also cute... She couldn't believe it was the same guy she had made love with a few hours ago...

Luffy returned her smile. "The story."

Nami grinned and went to the last page, looking how many pages it had, but she got utterly confused. "Where is the ending?"

"That is the ending." Explained Luffy.

"No, it isn't. You started with 'Once upon a time' like a fairy tale starts; you also have to end it like a fairy tale."

"But I don't know anymore how a fairy tale ends…" he said with a pout. Nami laughed and pulled his nose "That's not funny…" he said with a nasal voice caused by his stretched nose. Nami let go of his nose and it stretched back. They both smiled and got closer to each other.

The door opened suddenly and Luffy and Nami gasped. Usopp and Zoro stood there with a huge smirk plastered on their faces. "We saw that." Zoro said.

The swordsman turned with still the same smirk towards the kitchen and Usopp smiled. "We know already you two are an item." He smiled "You don't have to keep it a secret." He showed the drawing Robin had made. Nami and Luffy turned red. Usopp left also and closed the door behind him. Luffy looked at Nami and blinked.

"I know how it ends…" he said

Nami smiled and put her pen down. "Really." She said more than asking. Luffy smiled with his inhumanly smile.

"They lived happily ever after!"

* * *

><p><strong>God, what a cheesy end… Well! I hope you liked it! I now have to study for my exam so it would be rare to see a new update the next week :( And if you see an update, it's from One Piece Academy :P<br>**


End file.
